


Dusk to Dawn

by Verabird



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A new start was what she needed yet the haunting presence of the only girl she had ever loved rested heavy in her mind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk to Dawn

The low hum of the boat engines came to silence as the Paris harbour began to draw into view. Dusk veiled everything except the dim gas lamps lining the cobbled streets and a few windows with slatted shutters where electric lights cast a fluorescent glow across the waters.

Felicity Worthington took in a deep breath of air; a nose wrinkling combination of salt, docks and sea gulls. But it felt fresh and new. A welcome change. She held the edge of the metal railings, white paint chipping from the cold steel, squinting out at her new home.

The very day she'd come home from Spence she'd taken a large carpet bag and flung in an assortment of clothes, raided the dresser for the best silver and taken some money heading straight for Portsmouth. The entire carriage ride down she had fiddled with her fingers and stared at a tiny miniature in her palm. The only likeness of Pippa she had save her memories.

A new start was what she needed yet the haunting presence of the only girl she had ever loved rested heavy in her mind. She climbed down the gangplank onto the slick boards of the dock carefully placing her feet so as not to slip, lifting up her skirts so they wouldn't trail in the muck.

She took out a card and read it under the light from a gas lamp:

_'Madame Kuverter,_

_Hostess of the fashionable Bohemian Quarter Cafe,_

_For ladies want of the company of ladies'_

It had been a lucky tip off for her. She didn't want to be wandering round Paris friendless and alone for long. The sooner she could get into trousers the better.

She was hoping Madame Kuverter would have a room for her or at the very least be able to recommend one. She wanted the company of artists and poets, women like her who just wanted to feel the joy of another's touch. The brief image of Pippa flitted into her mind. Shiny dark curls, lavender eyes, perfect nose, chin, hands, fingers, brow, NO!

This was her new life, her new start, a new Felicity.

She began her walk passing a dingy little theatre as she went. The show was just about to start, the very last of the patrons filtering in. As they cleared she got a look at the board propped against the door.

_'Medium & Spiritualist. Read your fortune. Predict your future. Uncover your past.' _

She wondered if she'd ever be free of her old self and the weight of her past. She contemplated for a moment, watching as a man came to close the doors. Then without thinking of the consequences she moved quickly to the theatre door and disappeared inside.


End file.
